Lollipop
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Eren siempre había repetido religiosamente que jamás comería el chupetín rojo. El azul era mucho mejor. Levi siempre había insistido que el azul era solamente químicos, y que el rojo por lo menos era reconocible como fruta. Con algo de alcohol encima ¿Había alguna manera de hacer que Eren coma el rojo, y Levi el azul? [One-Shot][Ereri][Dedicado a Luna de Acero]


**¡Buenas noches, hermosas lectoras!**

 **Sé que es algo tarde, en Argentina son la una y veinte de la mañana... pero es que es el cumpleaños de una personita muy especial, y no podía esperar hasta que fuera de día para darle su regalo.**

 **Así que: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi bella Luna de Acero! Espero que te guste este escrito, quizás en breve tenga listo otro para halagarte en este día tan especial.**

 **Les dejaré leer.**

* * *

Esa noche, Eren y Levi estaban algo pasados de copas.

Era su graduación. Después de años juntos, por fin habían culminado sus años de estudios secundarios y se podían enfrascar en una nueva etapa de su vida. Pero como los grandes mejores amigos que eran, se habían escapado de la fiesta, de sus citas, del alcohol y de la música desenfrenada para pasárselas a solas.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Parecía ayer el día que Eren llamó a Levi por encima de la cerca que dividía sus casas, preguntándole si quería ir a jugar con él. Desde ese momento eran inseparables.

No había Levi sin Eren, ni Eren sin Levi.

Siempre se habían complementado perfectamente. Eran el dúo dinámico, lo que no hacía uno lo hacía el otro. Eran muchas cosas las que tenían en común como muchas otras en las cuales también diferían. Pero más allá de los insultos estúpidos y las bromas pesadas, se querían. Y era casi necesario para ambos verse todos los días.

Pero había algo que últimamente les había estado afectando. Culpese a las hormonas de su cúspide en la pubertad, pero es que no se podían sacar los ojos de encima. Obviamente, no se lo decían. Eran lo suficientemente precavidos como para no querer arruinar su amistad por esos sentimientos extraños y deseos profundos que nacían dentro suyo.

Pero ahora ¿Qué mierda les importaba cuando estaban casi borrachos?

Sentados afuera del colegio, liberando sus oídos del estridente sonido de la música, estaban ambos comiendo un par de chupetines. Levi rojo, Eren azul. Siempre había sido así, desde que eran pequeños. Siempre, hiciera calor o frío, ambos iban a comprar esas paletitas que teñían la lengua al kiosco más cercano.

—No entiendo cómo te puede gustar el rojo, Levi. — reclamó Eren, con la lengua azul por el dulce—. Su sabor a frutilla artificial es horrible.

—Es Cereza, estúpido. — le insultó—. Y ni sé que dices, el azul no se sabe ni siquiera de que puta fruta es ¿Que fruta es azul? Ninguna. Estás ingiriendo puros químicos.

—Como si el tuyo fuera en verdad de cereza.

Y así se sumieron de nuevo en el silencio.

—Estúpida contaminación, no se pueden ver las estrellas. Me voy a unir a un movimiento ecoloigico para que si quiero comer un puto chupetín a la luz del firmamento no me cague el Smog.

—Eren, está nublado. Además, se dice ecológico.

El moreno vio de reojo a su compañero.

Este estaba con su piel blanca casi brillando, los ojos algo desenfocados y dilatados por el alcohol aún conservaban ese hermoso gris que poseía desde que era pequeño. Su nariz recta le daba un perfil perfecto y su mandíbula generaba ese toque masculino que le encantaba.

Y por los dioses, esos labios pecadores.

—El chupetín rojo es mejor. — volvió a discutir, con voz aburrida—. No entiendo por qué no te gusta.

Eren solo estaba hipnotizado, mirando ese par de labios humedecidos por la saliva moverse de manera casi obscena. Quizás era el alcohol, o tal vez sus hormonas alborotadas que subían de la nada y a veces le causaban incómodas erecciones en los momentos más inadecuados. Quizás las dos.

—¿Sabes? Te reto a que comas el chupetín rojo. — terminó por decir el de pelo negro, en su nube voladora. Le tendió el dulce a Eren, que solo miró el palito. La bola roja estaba humedecida y derretida por el _constante_ calor de la erótica boca de Levi.

—Hay una manera de hacer que coma el estúpido chupetín rojo. — admitió, tomando el palito. Levi lo miró, interesado. Eren siempre había repetido religiosamente que el azul era mejor y que no necesitaba contaminar su boca con ese barato colorante carmín.

Pero ahora había cambiado de opinión.

Eren tomó el mentón de Levi con suavidad, acercándolo más a él. Ambos con varias cervezas encima tenían los movimientos entorpecidos y el raciocinio nublado. Así que Levi, siguiendo su instinto de fácil surgido por el alto nivel etílico en su sangre, se puso en cuatro y se acercó más al chico que le traía loco. No dijo nada cuando este acarició su labio inferior con el pulgar, incitándole a que abra su lujuriosa boca.

Eren con cuidado pasó la bola por los labios de Levi. Los delineó con la precisión de un maquillista profesional, asegurándose de que el dulce rojo cubriera toda esa linda boca. Al final, parecía como si llevara un suave labial. Un suave y dulce labial que le daban ganas de hacer morder esos labios.

Y tampoco se iba a hacer de rogar ¿No?

Así que Levi descubrió que si había una manera de hacer comer el rojo a Eren. Este lo había devorado con ansias, asegurándose de chupar cada mota de dulce de sus labios. Quizás luego se sobrepasaron. Las lenguas entraron en juego y ya casi no podían respirar, pero no se arrepentían. Jamás. Se llevaban deseando demasiado tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, obnubilados por la sensación de sus labios jugueteando mutuamente, Eren sonrió al ver la sugestiva lengua de Levi fuera de su boca. Sus ojos nublados y su posición tan erótica, tan sumisa.

—Deberíamos hacer violeta más seguido. — fue su comentario. Levi sonrió, abalanzándose a comerse la boca de Eren de nuevo. Este terminó apoyando la espalda contra una pared, con Levi entre sus piernas mientras sus lenguas seguían jugueteando. Lo separó un poco, aún con ese chico robándole piquitos—. Yo comí el dulce rojo, ahora tú debes comer el azul.

Levi sonrió.

—Está bien, pero solo hay una manera de que coma el dulce azul. — le sacó el chupetín de los dedos al contrario. Se sentó sobre sus talones y con una sonrisa maliciosa metió los dedos entre la ropa interior y la piel morena de su acompañante, separando la tela de su caliente abdomen. Se lamió los labios mientras lo miraba a los ojos, y dejó caer el chupetín allí dentro—. Ahora si me apetece.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de hacer un fic relacionado con chupetines (?)

Los Argentinos quizás los ubiquen, son esos enormes que tienen chicle adentro. Creo que también hay uno verde pero nadie lo juna, es como una leyenda de los kioscos. Aguante el azul, vieja.

Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, así que me despido.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
